


【授翻】ある暁け方の夢がたりの/黎明时分、泡沫之梦

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 灰https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=11326009
Relationships: 光芝诺
Kudos: 3





	【授翻】ある暁け方の夢がたりの/黎明时分、泡沫之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 灰  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=11326009

你昏昏沉沉仿佛一勺沉在壶底还未溶解的砂糖，只是平白多生了四肢出来。你十分乐意被柔软的床铺封印，要不是头顶上的吊灯轻轻晃动，灯影映入眼帘，才不想这样醒来。

那美丽的侧颜就在眼前，这么多年来无论欣赏多少次都会心头澎湃。金色发丝顺着圆润的下颚线条铺散在亚麻床单上，你悄悄抬起沉重的指尖，掬起一束金发拂到肩膀，顺手帮芝诺斯把下滑的被单拉到嘴角边，梳理他睡乱的长发。动作轻柔地像安抚你爱的孩子，而这时芝诺斯发出惬意舒适的叹息。

你满意于他的回应，重新端详那副睡颜，睫毛在昏暗的灯光中投下扇形阴影，芝诺斯脸色苍白，皮肤薄得能映出血管。你用大拇指描画他的眼窝，忽然发现了一丝违和感。

“——怎么了？”

语调如蜂蜜粘稠带着初醒的困顿，芝诺斯小声询问你。你慌忙收回手，尽管如此芝诺斯仍是醒来了，像猫舒展身体再懒懒地瞧你一眼。

“有什么不对劲你就直说吧。如果是你，多么琐碎的事情都能值得我去注意。直到再次入睡为止我都会听你说话。”

他确实挺困的，说完这些话又开始眼皮打架。

“你有黑眼圈。……当初相遇的时候难道我看错了？”

你至今还记得当时芝诺斯死神般苍白的美貌所带来的冲击。与你相配的对手是艾欧泽亚的告死者，也是给你带来死亡的天敌。傲慢独裁者、行走的灾厄，芝诺斯的脸仿佛天生蒙了一层死亡阴影。

哪怕你们如今同床共枕，他也掌握着你的生命，手指偶尔也会像燃烧一样炽热。

所以刚才所见的和你印象里的不同，你们心意相通后他所散发的死亡气息也变得淡薄。然而芝诺斯的眼窝在昏暗灯光中呈现出一片青白，比寻常的气血不足更严重，这简直就像某尊雕像。

芝诺斯听着你絮絮叨叨，半梦半醒间回答：“睡眠时间比以前多多了，有什么好奇怪的。”

他像个孩子把下半张脸埋进被子里说话，眼看着就要再次进入梦乡。你们的体温很高，被窝里相当暖和，芝诺斯毫无防备地睡在身边让你心中产生了莫名的优越感。

“睡眠不足？你很忙？”你不忍再打扰他，压低了声音问。这心情与其说是享受亲密时光的恋人们，更像父母在给孩子讲故事。

“——那时候我讨厌做梦。”

做梦？你眨了眨眼睛。那是睡眠期间人们所见的非现实景象，也有称之为连接未来和异世界的桥梁，又或是人类愿望的体现。

“做噩梦啦？”

你一下一下轻拍他的肩膀，没想到这个人也会有厌恶的东西，“芝诺斯怕做噩梦”这种事听起来才更离谱吧。

“噩梦？我会怕那种东西？”芝诺斯脸颊埋进枕头哼哼笑了，“想要逃避的是希望。我的梦想是找到值得赌命一拼的对手，和对方战斗再次演绎神话。”他伸出宽大的手掌突然抓住你的手腕。

“你懂得醒来后美梦随之而去，所产生的绝望吗？而且，意识到自己仅仅满足于一时美梦，又是多么可憎？梦里没有与我旗鼓相当的对手，只有那些不会流血的虚幻假象，而沉迷这些肤浅的快乐的我，究竟是卑微到了何种地步？”

芝诺斯把你拉到怀里，你也顺势抚摸他的后背，使他发出仿佛大狮子被使劲撸毛时的低吟。

妥协是一剂毒药，所以芝诺斯绝不妥协。想摘星揽月就别把视线投向地面，目光离开月亮的瞬间，就再也找不到那渴求的光辉。

“那你一定活得很辛苦。”

“倒也不是。”

想在这个世上像婴儿般纯粹地活着，牵绊太多、难度很大，可你眼前这个冷静果断的男人却笑得仿佛全然不在意。

“事实上，你不是已经出现在我面前了吗？”这样便好，因为你出现了，出生至今的空虚便不再是无意义的。

芝诺斯满足地微笑，抱住你的手臂又往怀里拢了拢。这份纯粹让别人承受或许过于沉重，你却产生了喜悦。每夜向星空祈求自己不要失去存在意义，而眼前这美人唯一的希望就是你，你的祈愿早就实现了。

更重要的是你得知这世上你唯一的对手，也是非你不可的态度。一旦体会过这份甜蜜的快乐便再也不可能放弃它。

房间里只有烛火燃烧偶尔发出的哔啵声，点缀着黑夜的梦境。不知何时传来了芝诺斯轻微的鼾声，孩子般深重而满足、安详的吐息扫过你的脸颊微微发痒。

只相信这个温暖的空间而入睡的男人又做着何种美梦呢，他在回忆过去的战争、还是憧憬明日的死斗？无论是什么，现在的你肯定都会欢迎。

想到这里，你有点焦躁地蹬了一下床单。——果然还是什么都别梦到最好。——你心里抱怨，使劲搂住芝诺斯继续睡觉。

END


End file.
